An InuYasha Story: InuYasha Body Swap
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: When an old sorceress named Six Ses-ses casts a spell on InuYasha and the gang...
1. Chapter 1: The Traveling Jewel

_**Chapter 1: Traveling Jewel**_

* * *

?: Are you sure that I can trust you?

different ?: Of course you can. I shall entrust in you one of my jewel shard fragments to get the deed done.

?: I'm trusting you on this, Nuraku.

Nuraku: Good. Now go. Go to preform the enchantment on InuYasha and his companions.

Kagura: Master Nuraku, there is something Kanna and I need you to do.

Nuraku: If you'll excuse me, I need to go tend to some business.

(The old sorceress went to find InuYasha and the gang by the order of Nuraku)

Nuraku thinking in his head: Heh. What she doesn't know is that I will take back the jewel shard I let her borrow. I will also add in a bonus, I will take her life. Hahaha haha!

*Back with InuYasha*

Strange Demon For No Reason: RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!

InuYasha: What The! I'm bleeding! Wait! I can use this to my advantage! Blades of Blood!

Same Strange Demon For No Reason: RRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!

InuYasha: Tetsuiga!

(InuYasha beat the demon and got three pieces of the Shikon Jewel from it's dead body)

Kagome: InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard coming right at us, but it is almost at normal walking speed.

Shippo: That's weird.

InuYasha: I don't care how fast it's going, I just want the jewel. Heh! See you SLOWPOKES later! I've got a jewel to catch!

Sango: InuYasha! You should wait and walk with the rest of us! Kagome, can you please slow him down?

Kagome: Sure, Sango. InuYasha! Sit boy! *Crash*

InuYasha: AGH! Kagome! Whacha do that for! How'd you like it if you had an enchanted necklace that pulls you down to the ground very hard almost all the time!

Kagome: Oh so it's my fault you were running ahead and didn't stop when Sango asked you to.

InuYasha: I didn't hear her, okay?

Kagome: With super sensitive ears like yours? I know you heard her! Don't make me sit you again! *crash* Sorry! I didn't meat to say it!

* * *

_**Will they find the jewel shard that is moving closer to them? Find out next time on, InuYasha Body Swap.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Six Ses-ses And The Curse

_**Chapter 2: Six Ses-ses**_

Kagome: The jewel is just beyond this bend.

InuYasha: I'm on it!

_(InuYasha runs up to get the jewel shard and is greeted by an old woman when the rest of the gang catches up to him)_

?: Are you InuYasha?

InuYasha: Yeah, and WHO are you?

Six Ses-ses: I'm Six Ses-ses, and your destroyer!

_(Six Ses-ses starts saying words that none of the heroes can understand and then when Six Ses-ses is done chanting the words, A white light surrounded the heroes. When the white light disappeared Six Ses-ses was gone)_

InuYasha: I don't sense a jewel shard anymore, and what was up with that lady. Six Ses-ses?

Sango(: InuYasha, You can't sense Jewel shards, only Kagome can.

InuYasha: What do you mean? I am Kagome. _***looks down at body***_...Or maybe not?

Miroku: Sango, I think. . . Wait. . . SANGO? I"M SANGO! _***looks down at body too***_ I-I'm MIROKU! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kirara: What a predicament I'm in. I seem to be Kirara.

Shippo: Mew Mer... Puurrr. . .

Kagome: What are all of you yappin about!

Kirara: Take a look at yourself to find out.

Kagome: _***looks down***_ AAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm Kagome! WTF is going on here!

InuYasha: We have to find her and get our bodies back to normal!

Everyone except Shippo: I AGREE!

* * *

**_QUICK RECAP ON WHO IS WHO: _**

_SHIPPO = KIRARA_

_KIRARA = MIROKU_

_MIROKU = SANGO_

_SANGO = SHIPPO_

_KAGOME = INUYASHA_

_INUYASHA = KAGOME_

* * *

_**Will they find Six Ses-ses? Find out next time on InuYasha Body Swap**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nuraku's Plot

**_Chapter 3: Nuraku's Plot_**

Nuraku: Wonderful job Six, couldn't have done better myself.

Six: Thank you, Nuraku.

Nuraku: Your welcome, now I'll take back my jewel shard that I borrowed to you, and your life with it you old hag!

(Nuraku takes his hand and puts it against her neck and then uses his dark powers to break it and her decapitated head then flies across the room and smashes up against the wall)

Nuraku: Kagura! Come and clean up in here!

(with that Nuraku leaves the room and lets Kagura clean up his mess)

*back with our heroes*

InuYasha: We should go to Kayede's hut and see if she can do anything to fix this.

Everyone except Shippo: Agreed!

*at Kayede's place*

Kayede: So, all of ye have switched bodies, have ye?

Kagome: NO DIP! NOW HOW ARE YA GONNA CHANGE US BACK!?

Kayede: Now, now, InuYasha. Calm down. I shall have a antidote ready in one week for the six of ye.

Kagome: YOUR BETTER YOU OLD HAG!

Kayede: Ye can trust me InuYasha.

Kagome: ... good...

What will happen until next week? Find out next time on **_InuYasha Body Swap_**!


	4. Chapter 4: A Week Of Changes

**_Chapter 4: A Week of Changes_**

InuYasha: Sango?

Miroku: Yes Kagome?

InuYasha: I've been holding in my pee for three days and I don't want to go to the bathroom.

Miroku: I know how you feel. Lets help each other to keep it in.

InuYasha: Agreed!

Kagome: I feel so weird!

Kirara: How do you think I feel! At least all the ladies love me! And they hug me!

Kagome: You only like they hug you because of where they hold you when they hug you!

Kirara: I know! Isn't it great?!

Kagome: Yeah, sure, whatever, all I care about right now is getting back to my own body!

Sorry for the short chapter! Will the next chapter be longer? Find out next time on **_InuYasha Body Swap_**!


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Switch

**_Chapter 5: The Great Switch_**

Kagome: HEY YOU OLD HAG! DID YOU CREATE THE POTION OR NOT?!

Kayede: Yes, InuYasha, I have. Now this is what the six of ye have to do in order to switch back. Gather in a circle and hold hands with the person who has your original body. Miroku a hand with Sango, Sango hold a hand with Shippo, Shippo hold a hand with Kirara, and Miroku hold a hand with Kirara. InuYasha, ye has to hold hands with Kagome.

**_Everyone holds hands and Kayede brings a cup of something to everyone and tells them to drink it at the same time while still holding hands._**

**_ They are able to do it and they all get surrounded with a bright white light again and when the light is gone everyone is back to normal and in their own body again._**

**_Hope you liked my story! this was my first one with chapters so Thanks if you commented and I will not add more because it was hard enough to come up with just 5 chapters so, no more chapters for this story!_**

**_Also, Kagome and Sango couldn't hold it any longer, so they just peed their pants(as InuYasha and Miroku), so when they switched back Inu and Miroku had a nasty surprise! ^v^ (yes i am that evil) ^v^ (not really) ;)_**

**_THE END_**


End file.
